YouTube Notification
Ding! Joel quickly took out his phone. His little blue eyes lit up with happiness. His favorite YouTuber uploaded! Joel scanned the notification with his eyes. The video was titled "It's time", and thumbnail was just solid black. No image, nothing. Just black. This slightly confused Joel, but he just decided to shrug it off, and pressed the notification. The video started out very weird. The beginning was just the YouTuber setting up his camera. The screen changing from black to beige skin color, as the YouTuber set up his camera. After the YouTuber set up his camera, the room he was in was finally revealed. It looked like a stone cellar, with the room dimly lit with candles. There were a few cans in the corner, and a water bottle tossed in the middle of the room. The YouTuber sat down on the ground in front of the camera. He sat there for a few sexonds, before finally opening his mouth and talking. "Hey everyone, Bedrock here." "I need to tell you something... very important..." Bedrock continued. "Soon, they will begin deploying... their troops..." "In fact, I believe they are already in my house... I hear them, barging above this cellar..." Joel was creeped out. His eight year old mind was not able to comprehend what he was seeing. However, he continued watching. "Oh no, they are coming down! They're on the stairs!" Bedrock shouted. "To anyone watching: hide. Don't run, it's futile. Just hide. In a closet. A basement. Aa hidden room. Anything. As we are being hunted. Seeked out then killed. The extermination process has begun. Their nam..." Suddenly, someone barged on Bedrock's cellar door. Bedrock instantly springed up from his sitting position, before piling up a few chairs in front of the wooden door. Screeching and growling could be heard from behind the door, as bedrock pushed a cabinet in front of the door. Then, he picked up the camera, and the video ended. Joel did not understand anything. Everythibg unfolded in front of his eyes too fast for him to understand. He was confused. Suddenly, Joel heard an explosion. It was at the door. He was home alone, his mom at work. It was his summer holiday, so he stayed home all day. There was no one to protect him. Then Joel heard footsteps. Loud footsteps, quickly getting closer and closer. Then it emerged from behind the corner. The creature was green. It had blank, pitch black eyes, a disturbing twisted smile, and a bald scalp. It was covered in bruises and cuts, and wore a ripped up, destroyed blue shirt and jeans in the same state. It was barefoot, with some of its toes missing, others decayed and discolored. Joel was frozen with fear. He knew that the creature resembled something he knew, but he was not sure about it. He could not believe it. The creature stared at Joel, before letting out a twisted screech. Then it charged at Joel. He had no chance of defending himself. The creature leaped in the air, grasping onto Joel with its sharp nails and fingers. Both Joel and the creature flew into the glass coffeee table, smashing it in the process and landing on the ground. The creature clawed at Joel's chest, abdomen and limbs, leaving deep lacerations and wounds. Joel knew this was his end. As the creature clawed into Joel's body, he noticed something on the creature's neck. Something that he was barely able to process, before the creature clawed at his eyes, blinding him for good. He was just able to process it, before he passed out from blood loss and pain. He saw the Mojang logo, burned into the creature's neck. ---- Written by Prism55Writes ---- Category:Creepypasta Category:Mojang Category:Prism55Writes Category:Prism55Writes